Good to have you back
by Flaz S
Summary: Tails has returned to station square after two years working with the government, as he sits on Emerald Coast, he contemplates his love life, and his mind wanders to Cream. -"Tails got up. No use moping around, might as well go see the girl." TailsXCream.


**Good to have you back**

Tails sighed, this was brilliant. Sun, sand, sea. He couldn't figure out why he'd left Station square for a moment, he had been gone for two years helping build technology for the government, he was eighteen now. Wow, it had gone quick. All the people he missed, he had gotten regular visits from Sonic, of course, but he had more than one friend. He was lay on Emerald Coast, not far from Station Square, it was a beautiful beach, and had it's name from the occasional bright, green emeralds that could be found in the rocks. He lay back against a warm, black rock, admiring the view. There were a lot of people out, after all, it was a summers day.

Tails couldn't help but look at a group of girls playing volley ball, Tails whistled quietly to himself, and laughed. He wasn't a perv, just eighteen and single. In fact, Tails started to think, he'd never had a girlfriend. Then again, he hadn't tried, there was never anyone his age really. Apart from Cream, but she was...

Pretty cute actually...

She actually used to have a little crush on him a while ago. But then again, she was fourteen the last time he saw her, she'll have changed.

Tails got up. No use moping around, might as well go see the girl.

It took a couple of wrong turns, but eventually Tails found his way there. He knocked on the door, praying that it was the right one - third time lucky, after all. To his delight, Cream answered, he was about to say hi but Cream's arms got there before him. She hugged him tight, making him feel pretty awkward, so he just patted her back.

"Tails!" Her voice was still pretty high pitched, not as high as when she was six of course, but still pretty cute.

"Hey Cream!" Tails stepped backwards, he looked her up and down, _Wow._ How old was she now? Sixteen. Her figure was beautiful, she was slim, about his height, her face was just angelic, she was wearing an orange dress, and had a red ribbon around her neck, and her hair dropped elegantly over her shoulders. Tails' eyes strolled downwards slightly, then realising what he was doing, he looked back up. "You've gotten..."

Cream raised an eyebrow, giving him a jokingly angry look, Tails almost melted, "How come you're here?"

Tails shook his feelings off, "I... wondered if you wanted to go out, y'know, catch up on things." Cream smiled, and nodded.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Erm... the beach?" Tails shrugged, despirately thinking of where to go, then wanting to kick himself, to his relief, Cream smiled once again.

"I'd love to!" she squeeked, "Lemme get my swimsuit." She left Tails at the door as she ran upstairs, he sighed, knowing that he was going to fall to bits if he saw her in a bikini...

"Why am I like this!" Tails began to mutter to himself - as all geniuses do. "You just want to take an old friend to the beach, yet you are swooning over her looks, and it's not even just that, even her voice!" He groaned and turned back to the door, to find Cream stood there. He yelped and jumped back._ My God! Did she hear me? No, I think I'm safe._

"Why'd you jump? I thought you like my looks." Cream giggled.

_DAMNIT!_ Tails sighed, forcing a smile, "Hehe, coming then?" He held out his hand, it was shaking slightly, to his dismay.

"Sure." Cream smiled and linked him, he blushed slightly, Tails wasn't exactly smooth with pretty women.

Despite this, he didn't do bad making small talk with her on the way, he told her the sort of experiments he did while he was gone. She told him how she was going out with Charmy for about a month, but they broke up recently which annoyed him greatly - he didn't show it of course, well he tried not to.

"You didn't bring your swimsuit." Tails stated as they got to the beach.

Cream grinned at him and raised an eyebrow, making him feel very uncomfortable. "It's under these," She gestured to her clothes.

"Ok..." Tails looked around admiring the view. He then set his eyes on the sea.

"Race ya there!" Cream laughed, struggling to get out of her dress, but Tails had already taken his clothes off and was in the sea (Don't worry, he has swimming trunks).

"No fair! You got a head start!" she shouted as she ran towards him, she was wearing a tight, white, bikini, which of course turned poor Tails into a nervous wreck. "Are you okay Tails? You've gone completely red." Cream tilted her head to the side, smiling cutely at him - which didn't help. He was just thanking God that his bottom half was underwater.

"I'm, err... fine." Tails looked down, trying to conceal his red muzzle.

The rest of the day went pretty well, they splashed each other, messed around and what not. The end of the day found them both sat down, leaning against a large rock, the tide reached their ankles as they watched the sun begin to set. It still felt warm, but most of the people had left the beach.

"I had a great time today, Tails," Cream broke the silence.

"Me too Cream..." Tails leant towards her slightly and smiled. "Actually," he sat up, "I've been wanting to tell you something all day."

"Mm?" Cream raised an eyebrow.

"You..." Tails hesitated,_ Oh come on man just say it!_ He gulped, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Cream fell silent. She looked down.

Tails heart sank, "I'm sorry... I had to say something, I mean you're just amazing..."

Before Tails could say amother word, Cream was on top of him, thier lips connected. Her tongue met his as she pulled herself deeper in, pulling her body to his, Tails felt slightly awkward holding her, since she was wet with sea water and in a bikini, but he managed to get over it, he wrapped his arms around her back and began to massage it.

They both broke away slowly, but Cream's nose was still touching Tails'.

"I missed you... so much..." A tear ran down Cream's face, Tails kissed her again, only for a few seconds though, he then pulled her to him, into a hug untill thier bodies were pressed against each others, he said nothing.

"It's good to have you back..." Cream smiled gently as Tails kissed her neck.

* * *

**I'm just testing out my skills at Tails/Cream, I like this pairing, but I can't decide between this and Tails/Marine. Both are good, but this one is starting to get the best of me I think. Anyway, if you enjoyed reading this, do me a favour and review for me please!**


End file.
